A Tale of Two Mad Geniuses
by LittleMissStark
Summary: When listening to Mozart the doctor just needs to meet him, ask him questions. when he finally meets the childish genius they play hide and seek when Wolfgang decides to hide in the TARDIS. The doctor panics, River babysits and it's wonderful. Until it's not.


AN: This is a crossover with Doctor Who and Amadeus the 1984 movie. It's not necessary to see it to understand anything in it but it helps.

It was a lazy day inside the TARDIS. They were parked somewhere in Ireland in 1842. The country side was beautiful, wild flowers licked the blue walls of the blue box. River was lounged outside in her chair, book on her chest in sleep. It was so peaceful she had fallen asleep while reading. When she woke she wasn't sure how long she had been out for. She groaned, stretching. "Oh may, seems I got my nap in for the day eh doctor?" She looked over at the spot he was at. His left over super hero action figures were left abandoned in the flowers. And it was quiet. River sighed, standing up, picking up the figures. "Oh Doctor, what are you up to?" Her cream summer dress flowed with her as she walked, placing the figures on the TARDIS control panel before calling out for him. "Doctor?...Doctor?!" She sighed, walking up the stair case. "Doctor where did you run off to?" Once she got in the hallway she heard it. Muffled music from one of the rooms. A piano. She walked closer, going toward the room.

The door was open a crack. She just saw his mop of dark hair as she listened. There was a piano then violins and beautiful operatic voices. She gently opened the door, now seeing the doctor laying face up on the floor, a record player a small distance from him. Shes never seen him look so peaceful. "Doctor-" "Shh. Listen river. Do you hear it?" River fought not to smile. "Hear what?" The doctor smiled. "Happiness. How does he do it?" River smiled. "Who sweetie?" Then the doctor sat up straight as a rod,his hair flapping with his movement. "Mozart. Wolfgang, how does he put so much feelings into his music, how do you write such happiness, sadness, anger into music notes on paper?" "Guess he just can." The doctor suddenly stood up. "I have to meet him. I have to know this." He nearly ran out of the room, River following closely. "Doctor! Slow down!" He was already at the control panel by the time she got there. He was setting the date for somewhere in 1700 Vienna, the large orb moving up and down in the cylinder. River glared. "Doctor, calm down before you get there. Your nearly manic." The doctor smiled, pressing several buttons. "Oh river, I'm always a little manic." She rolled her eyes. 'I'l get our costumes, lets not stand out like sore thumbs." She walked away while the TARDIS flew thru time.

Once it was parked she came out dressed appropriate for the time in a large white and gold line dress and large feather hat. She offered the doctor his costume. "Here doctor." He looked at it before fixing his own bow tie. "No thank you. I want to meet the worlds greatest composer as myself." She rolled her eyes. "Of corse you do. Just try not to bring too much attention to yourself." "Oh com'on river, when have I ever done that?" She gave him that look before hooking her arm thru his elbow, leading him out the door.

Once the door opened there was several guards standing around them, looking quite upset, guns raised at them. The doctor smiled. "Oh. Hello. Uh I am here to see Heir Mozart?" One man stepped in front of the doctor and the guns, arms behind his back, various badges on his jacket. The doctor knew him as Holy Roman Emperor Joseph II. "And who are you two and your..." The emperor looked the blue box up and down. "vibrant blue box?"

Wolfgang was in one of the rooms at the Archbishops palace, writing away on his music sheets and playing them as he writes them. His powdered wig lay on a table. (the one with the spikes and tint of pink) He had a concert later that night and he wanted it to be perfect. There was a knock on the door before a guard came in. "Heir Mozart? There is someone here to see you." Mozart stopped his playing and looked over. "Who is it?" "uhh he says he is fan of your work but he appeared in a blue box. It's quite odd. Shall I send them away?" The poor guard didn't get an answer. Wolfgang quickly put his powdered wig back on before nearly running out the door. He loved the odd. He had to hold his wig in place as he ran, nearly falling down as he stopped to look back at the guard.

"Oh which room are they in?" The guard jogged, catching up. "The main hall sir." Wolfgang grinned, taking off again.A blue box? How does a blue box just appear? And a fan? A million questions and a million notes were running thru his mind. He pushed opened both doors before nearly falling with the momentum. Then he saw a woman in a white dress and large white feather hat (with hints of gold) with tan skin and a man next to her wearing the oddest outfit he's ever seen. His nervous laughter got to him first before actual words. He laughed loudly, and high pitched at seeing them before calming a bit. "Uh hello, they said you were fans." He felt his wig falling toward the side, quickly fixing it. The doctor smiled. "Yes. A fan. A big fan. Huge fan. The-" "Whats the blue box?" River smiled nervously, elbowing the doctor before whispering. "He can't go in there sweetie." The doctor smiled, going over to him. "Really, how do you do it?" They both started walking together, down the hall. River was about to follow, ever the mother when the emperor held out his hand. "Now mam, who may you be?" She watched the doctor and composer walking away before sighing, smirking softly up at the emperor. Least she can do is make sure there welcome back.

Mozart smiled. No one has ever asked him questions like this, it almost made him blush. The doctor was asking how he comes up with his music, how he puts so much emotion into it. "Really, it's just like breathing. It's just in there waiting, needing to come out." The doctor smiled, fixing his bow tie. "I have to say, I've played piano. I know a bit myself." Mozart grinned. "Really? Then play me something, please doctor." Wolfgang nearly dragged the doctor over to the piano. The doctor sat down now suddenly very nervous. The greatest composer in the world wanted him to play. "Alright. Now mind you, its been a while." "Just play!" Wolfgang was nearly bouncing with excitement. The doctor smiled at the childlike glee. He put his fingers on the keys, trying to remember things. It's been busy traveling thru time and space defeating countless monsters and villains.

He started to play a simple song, stopping then going every so often, forgetting a note or going off key but he managed to finish the song. "There see? I told you I could play." Wolfgang looked like he was thinking before sitting next to the doctor on the piano seat. "It was something like.." Then he started paying the same song the doctor was playing, smoothly, not a note off. Perfection. The doctor was amazed. "You can pay from memory from just hearing it once? Badly mind you." Wolfgang smiled. "Well yeah. Once I hear it, it gets stored up here. Now, I've had enough music for today. I wish to play a game." The doctor raised an eyebrow, standing and smiling. "A game? What kind of game?" Wolfgang smiled. "I'l hide and you'll find me. I promise, I'm not easy to find." The doctor grinned. "oh wolfie you are on." They both got off the piano bench with such speed the bench fell, neither caring in there childish glee. Wolfgang laughed that high pitched laugh from happiness for once, not nervousness. "Ok doctor, you count to 30 then come find me." The doctor grinned, putting both of his hands over his eyes and started counting. "One. Two. Three. Four-" He opened his fingers a slit to watch Wolfgang running around, looking for a spot. "No peeking doctor!" the doctor grinned, locking his fingers back in place to continue counting.

Wolfgang oped the door quietly to another hallway before running down the hall with a smile. He wasn't watching where he was going as he ran into a mildly concerned looking Saliari. "Oh..Saliari. I'm sor-" "Just where are you running off to?" Wolfgang swallowed before smiling a little shyly. "oh. Well I'm hiding from the doctor." Saliari's eyes widen a fraction. "A doctor? Are you ill?" "Not at all! That's just his name. Now excuse me, I have to hide." He went around the confused composer, continuing running down the hall. In all his running and looking for the best place to hide he found the blue box. Having ran himself around the halls and rooms with his boundless energy. He looked around, there was no one. He walked closer, looking it up and down. "Police public call box?" He walked closer, touching the blue paneling before the door moved a little. Realizing it was open, he grinned, looking around once more before stepping inside the TARDIS.

"Twenty eight. Twenty nine. Thirty." The doctor took his hand off his eyes, looking around. He checked the room he was currently in and once cleaned he moved on. He moved onto each room, looking at every spot he could think of and some silly ones at that. There's no way he could hide in a vase that size. He waved to a few fellows before continuing his search. After 40 minutes he was getting worried. That's when one of the guards came up to him, making his heart quicken. Do they think he did something with the childish composer? Is he going to prison? Death even? Then the guard spoke. " , the Emperor would like you to stop your game with Heir Mozart as his presence is requested in the main room. He would like to hear what Mozart is planning to play at tonight's concert and get him to rehersal." The doctor smiled nervously. "Oh. Does he now? Well I will be sure to relay that message...as soon as I find him." The guards eyes widened. "Heir Mozart is missing sir?" The doctor just smiled nervously giving a small, nervous laugh. "Oh missing is much too harsh of a ward. he...simply dosnt want to be found. Were playing hide and seek and he's told me he is the best. Soon as I find him I will send h m." The guard seemed to accept that, nodding and walking off. The doctor started walking the other way before running out the door to find River. He had a suspicion of where Mozart was.

River shook her head as they both headed for the TARDIS. "I swear I need to watch you everywhere. Why did you not make up rules to this game? Like only staying within a certain room? " She barged into the TARDIS, seeing everything in tact. The doctor spoke, looking around. "It didn't come to mind to do that. He was just so...excited. It all happened very fast." She rolled her eyes, heading up the stairs. "Thats what they all say don't they?" The doctor followed, both calling out for the young composer. "Wolfgang! Mozart!" River called out. "wolfie!" River gave him a look and he just shrugged as they continued looking up and down the many halls and rooms of the TARDIS.

When Wolfgang had first entered the Blue Box he was shocked to find it so much bigger on the inside. It was gorgeous. All full of color and lights and gave such a feeling of light heartedness and innocence that he felt he belonged. Once he was out of his shock he looked at the console, looking it up and down, looking at the gigantic jewel in the tube before looking over, seeing a set of stairs before wondering up them.

The first room he came to had a swimming pool. A huge swimming pool. He remembers swimming only a few times in rivers with his father and sister. Those times were rare and they were the favorite of his childhood. Because he got to be a kid. As much as he loved music and composing, he hated being forced place to place to place without being able to enjoy anything of the sights. This time he could do whatever he wanted. He threw off his powdered wig, took his shoes and coat off and jumped in, yelling in glee as his body fell into the water with a splash. He laughed as he broke surface, swimming around a few times before he got bored. Wishing someone was here to enjoy this with him. He enjoyed the peacefulness for a few more moments before getting out, leaving his shoes, wig and coat there, dripping water everywhere he went.

The next room was a room filled to the brim with toys. Toys of every sort,every shape, form, type. Some very old ones and some that looked out of the pages of a sci-fi story. He picked up a small sliver robot toy, winding the key on its back until it reached it's limit then it moved, like it was walking and making noises. Wolfgang laughed, putting it on the table before watching it walk to it's doom, walking over the ledge, making him laugh. He wondered what made it work, what made it walk, make noises. He kept playing with it, pressing buttons, finding out new things about it. Whenever he would press a button on it it would shout out "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Which he found amazing and different. He didn't want to let it go.

He looked at all the other amazing toys in the room and backed out, still holding the sliver robot. Still dripping water down the hall. The doctor and river split up, each going down a different hall. The doctor sighed, looking in the rooms. "Wolfie. Wolfgang, I know you want to stay and play here forever but you have a very important job to do. Your the worlds greatest composer-"He stopped, seeing water trails coming from the pool room. He looked in, seeing his shoes, coat and wig. He saw it kept going, so he followed the water trail into the toy room where there was a small puddle then back out again. He followed, this time further, heading toward the library. He opened the large wooden door, going inside, following the drips on the floor.

The drips slowly became less and less. "wolfie? Wolfgng! Are you in here?" He walked further inside. "Look, Wolfgang, you really need to stop this and come out of hiding. You have important matters to attend to-" He stopped, seeing the pile of books, slowly growing puddle of water and sliver robot all with a sleeping composer in the middle, soaked to the bone and looking so damn young it was heart breaking. The doctor wasn't sure what to do. "Doctor!" the doctor quickly shushed her. "Shhh!" River walked over, heels clicking. "Whats going on?" Then she saw him, sleeping among the pile of books. She sighed. "Well that explains the water then. What do we do?" The doctor got his sonic out, extending it before a green flash came from it. River looked at him. "Did...did you take a picture?" The doctor was putting the sonic away in his jacket. "Well..yeah. I mean look at him." River looked, her face softening for a moment. "It is quite adorable. But he has rehearsal to get to. So wake him up." The doctor nodded, kneeling down, shaking his shoulder gently. "Wolfie...time to wake up."

Wolfgang woke with a start before groaning. "mmmm wha? Oh...doctor. I'm sorry, i was just so curious." The doctor smiled, helping him up. "Thats alright. But you have rehearsal to get to." Wolfgang let out a long breath. "I know. I don't like it. All they do is tell me whats wrong with the music and there's nothing wrong. They wouldn't know good music if it bit there rears." The doctor nodded, leading him out. "I know. I know." River walked out ahead of them, going to the pool area where his coat, wig and shoes were. Wolfgang suddenly turned to the doctor. "Will you come to rehearsal and the concert? It would mean alot to have a friend there." The doctors heart melted a little. "Of corse. I'm not doing anything."

"So what is this place of yours? This blue box? I was shocked to find it bigger on the inside." "It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative dimension in space." Wolfgang suddenly smiled. "Oh! That makes sense now! Of why it's so much bigger on the inside. It's in another dimension." The Doctor looked impressed. "You really are the prodigy they say you are." Wolfgang shrugged. "It really isn't that hard to put together once you hear the actual name of it." It wasn't long before Wolfgang had his coat, wig and shoes on but the rest of him was soaked thru as the doctor lead him to the emperor and Saliari and various guards. Needless to say they wernt happy. The emperor was the first to say his displeasure. "Look at you! Wet as a rat in a rain storm. You realize we are an hour late for rehearsal and here you are running around like a child! Go get into dry cloths and meet me back here without getting lost into pools." Wolfgang grumbled, walking away.

The doctor snuck into the rehearsal, watching. River had chosen to stay behind in the TARDIS but is going to be keeping an eye on him every hour or so. He dosnt blame her for that. He watched the dancers and singers on stage and watched as the one music director kept hating all he was doing. Telling him there was "too many notes" or "it should be in Italian! It's the proper language for opera. Not German!" The doctor was really feeling bad for the kid. So much genius, so ahead of his time with no one to truly appreciate his music. Luckily the emperor always seemed to be on Mozarts side, even if he was upset at his antics.

After so much time of arguing and yelling and composing, it was time for the concert. People were coming in and sitting down and talking among themselves. The doctor made his way backstage, only having to use the physic paper once as he found Wolfgang. Wolfgang looked great in his pastel blue suit coat and matching shoes. His powder wig laced with the light gold powder. He grinned. "Doctor!" he ran over, hugging the time-lord. The doctor laughed. "oh this is going to be a great show wolfie!" "oh i hope so. The director wasn't liking any of it. The emperor was on my side thou and shut him up good." The doctor chuckled then the lights dimmed. "oh, better be going, I'l see you after the show." Wolfgang grinned, running off the back stage to get to his place.

The went back to his seat, watching the lights fall dark and the stage light up and Wolfgang in his proper place as composer, starting up the music. And it was beautiful. It was like Wolfgang was a completely different person when he stands up there. So vastly different from the young child he saw today in those eyes. It was as if music was brought to life before him. Floating into the air, shaping into people and places and emotions. Morphing in there invisible grace. And German never sounded so graceful. Most of the time the doctor encountered German, it was rough and harsh even when saying the kindest of words. But this. This was something else.

The doctor isn't ashamed to admit he cried a little bit in its beauty. Once the show was over everyone stood and clapped so loudly the vibration could be felt int he air. Wolfgang smiled, waving and bowing to everyone. Soon the doctor met him outside as he waited. Wolfgang spotted him, running over . "Did you see that? That really showed that directors face huh?" The Doctor chucked. "Yeah. You sure did. It was amazing." The doctor sighed. "But i have to be going." Wolfgang frowned. "Going? Going where?" "Well...home. I do have a wife waiting, rather impatiently." Wolfgang nodded. "That woman you were with today. I understand but will you visit again? Is there a way of contacting you?" "Oh I'm sure I'l visit again. Lets make a date. This Friday at noon ill meet you in the same spot in the palace as last time. Deal?" Wolfgang smiled. "It's a deal. I'l see you around doctor." The doctor smiled, waving as he walked down the street, Wolfgang going further and further from his view.

He made it back to the TARDIS that was parked down the street and out of the way. Once inside and locked, River spoke. "And just where have you been my dear? It's getting awfully late." The doctor smiled. "Just came back from his concert. It was beautiful. You should have been there. I'm meeting him this Friday at noon." River nodded. "So where to now?" She said as she walked over, hand over his shoulder. "Wherever you like."

So it was two days after his supposed meeting date that he remembered about his meeting. Rushing around the TARDIS, trying to gt back to Friday at noon. River sighed, watching. "You know your awful at keeping these dates, why do you continue them?" Then the TARDIS stopped. "Because he needs a friend. He's so young and full of genius and so ahead of his time. He's lost river. He needs a friend. " River smiled sadly. "Those bleeding hearts of yours are gonna be the death of you." He just gave a weak smirk before running out the door and down the street to the palace. It was a rainy and cold day. The palace was locked. He knocked and knocked until finally someone opened the door. He recognized him as Antonio Saliari."Yes. Who are you?" "Is Wolfgang here?" He gave a glare. "What kind of joke is this? It's sick." "What joke? We had a meeting planned. I forgot about it until now." Saliari glared, the doctor swore he saw those normally cold eyes water. "Heir Mozart is dead." He said before slamming the door in the doctors face.

The doctor was left in shock. Talking to himself. "No. It's cant be. Sunday. It's only been a few days." He knocked on the door again, pounding in it's urgency. Saliari opened, glaring. "Is it that you want to interrupt this day of grieving?" "I only saw him a few days ago. How did he die? Where is he buried?" Saliari looked him over, looking for any indication that this man was lying before escorting him inside. "Come inside. You'll catch your death out here." Salrai made him tea and sat him down. The doctor was still processing all of this. Suddenly there was an envelop being handed to him. "I was with him when he died. The fool. Kept insisting to work on his music even in death. He spoke of you every so often. Said he went on an adventure." The doctor kept looking at the note, speaking quietly. "That he did." He suddenly remembers all those smiles, the energy, that laugh. Echoing in his mind as it must have in the TARDIS when he went on his adventure. He spoke, his voice raspy, trying to keep it clear. "Thank you Saliari. I am sorry for your loss. What was the cause of death?" Saliari sighed. "No one is sure. We only know he was very ill before his death. Bedridden." The doctor nodded. "Where is he buried?"

Thats where the doctor found himself. Standing over the mass burial site. It made him sick tot think they wouldn't give him a proper burial, a proper stone but he had nearly no money to his name. They could only afford a mass grave with powdered lime. He felt a hand on his shoulder. River. "You were right. Your always right." He felt a lump growing in his throat. "Dosnt mean i like it." She said, quietly. "I should have never made that date. I should have never given him that hope." He felt his lip tremble and tear roll down his face. "I'm ten years late." River hugged him around his waist, letting him lean on her.

Once back inside the TARDIS, he leaned against the console, letting the soft hum of his ship sooth him. She could tell he was upset. She always knew. He let out a breath, opening the letter addressed to him, opening the paper and reading.

_I really hope you get back to a least read this letter. _

_My health is going, i can tell. I'm not gonna tell anyone. I don't want them to worry. _

_My wife already worries enough about money. She dosnt need more. _

_I really wish i could have seen you again. I think you would have liked my wife and son. There great. So great for putting up with me. I couldn't have asked for better. _

_I think of you every day and hope you are having a great adventure out there in your tardis. I'l be looking out for that blue box. _

_Wolfgang."_

He felt a few tears roll down his face, wiping them away as he put the paper back in it's envelop. He turned to the console, sighing. "Well old girl. Where to now?" without even pressing a button or putting in numbers, the gem in the cylinder started moving, taking him away from this place, away from his time to somewhere he is needed. Now if only the place didn't involve an entire Dalek army..

AN: So this has been in my head for while. I hope it's good! Reviews are wonderful!


End file.
